


Dream a little Dream of me ~

by TheBeastsWrite



Series: Porny Sterek tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bottom Stiles, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek, Dubious Consent, Fantasy, Half shifted sex, Humiliation, M/M, Marking, Name Calling, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sexual, Slut Shaming, Suggested bondage, Top Derek, Werewolf Derek, derek dreams of stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastsWrite/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets really turned on by the idea of talking dirty and saying really degrading things to someone while fucking them. He tries not to, but every time he touches himself the words start pouring out of his mouth and it gets him so hot, he just can’t help but let his mouth run wild while imagining all the dirty things he wants to do to someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little Dream of me ~

**Author's Note:**

> I have put the dub-con in there as it's an unnegotiated kink but it's also Derek's dream so I don't know if it counts? Let me know if you want any other warnings I don't wanna trigger anyone <3
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

He can’t help it, can’t stop the damn words as they slip out. Hissing through his fangs as he grabs for Stiles’ hips, gasping into the teens neck, cock buried inside the boys tight little ass, glancing down in awe as he tightens, swallowing the whole length of him greedily. 

"Fuck look at you Stiles, you’re so fucking - _fuck -_ tight. So hot around me, ass is swallowing me down like a desperate slut."

He curses, pushes in hard, hips snapping. Headboard hitting the wall as he wraps his arms about Stiles’ waist, dragging him up higher onto his knees, fucking in almost punishingly, murmuring in approval when Stiles’ drops onto his elbows, pushing but onto it with a husky groan. 

"Y-yeah, I-I’m a s-slut for your c-cock."

He trembles, nerves lighting up, claws catching on pale skin as he snarls, forcing himself fast, balls slapping against Stiles’ ass-cheeks, grunting as he plasters himself down over him, sucking bruises into his neck. 

"Yeah you are. Fucked open and dirty, nothing but a little toy to be used, ready whenever I want to bend you over. And you can’t even help yourself. Drenched in your own fucking cum and still gagging for me, aren’t you. Want it so fucking badly."

He growls deep and possessive, sinking his teeth into Stile’ shoulder when the teen keens -  _keens -_ and arches up, back hard against his chest. Screaming in agreement. 

"Gonna fill your slutty little fuck hole up, keep it stuffed and leaking for me, loose and desp-desperate for it.  _Shit.”_

He cums howling, sinking his claws into the sheets under him, long tears loud to his ears. Cock jerking hard on his stomach, cum sticky and hot where it coats his abs. The image of Stiles spread out and taking it burnt into his fucking mind. 

Damn it. 

Fuck, he shouldn’t say things like that, shouldn’t - shouldn’t imagine the way Stiles looks all fucked raw, mouth red and wet and stretched wide around his cock - 

And it’s not even the worst he’s said in his fantasies. Not the worst he’s called someone. Not like that time he imagined Stiles on his back, hands bound up. Drenched in his cum. 

Not like how he told him he was a filthy, disgusting bitch. That all he was good or was taking his giant fucking cock, that he’s not even worth splitting open and filling up. Not worth his damn time, but how he still fucked in deep and wrecked him. 

Jesus. 

He climbs up, wincing at the mess, still panting faintly. 

That’s it. This was the last time.

He won’t imagine saying it next time. He wont. And he certainly wont imagine Stiles.

_He does._


End file.
